Mizuro
Captain Onagazame Mizuro is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Height: 6’ 3” Weight: 238 lbs Eye Color: Glowing Light Blue Skin Color: Light Tan Hair Color: Black Reiryoku Color: Sea Green Personality Cold to an extent, and often distant. Mizuro is honest, and is always faithful to his words. He likes to laugh when the time is appropriate, and loves to be friends with anyone willing. His historic appearance keeping people at a distance, he is still wary of others who judge those in the world based on superficial values now that he has a more "normal" form. Likes Sharks, this is a bit of a no-brainer. But he is a shark authority of sorts. Spicy foods, the hotter the better. Cute things, though he keeps this from everyone. Not even his closest friends know. Dislikes Hunters, anyone who hunts for sport makes him sick. Smokers. Anything from herbs, to opiates the idea of it, Mizuro finds very disgusting. Sweet foods, are something he can't handle. Especially candies. History In a time before Mizuro was a shinigami he spent his youth learning the basic hand-to-hand arts that his family taught, it was nothing more than a few holds, locks, and throws to protect themselves. While far from noblity, the Onagazame Family was a large family who cared for two branc families of it's own. The Aozame, and the Daisame. After a few years, he decided it would be time to learn on his own, taking his leave from his family, head ventured into the winds of the northern Rukongai. There is where he had experienced his first shinigami. He saw a young man fighting a massive hollow, a beastly creature that dwarfed the man. Soon after he stumbled onto the horrific scene, the hollow locked eyes with Mizuro. In an instant he became possessed. His body was no longer his own, and try as he might to fight it off his weak reiatsu could do nothing. His body was forced to devour the shinigami who couldn't fight a child. It was horrible while Mizuro controled by someone else had to take time to eat another living thing. It was something he had nightmares about for decades. The hollow held onto Mizuro, his body strong enough to hold onto the hollow for nearly a century, during this time all he did was eat shinigami, lurking, and creeping, to find as many as he could. One day, after eating as many shinigami as he did, his own reiatsu exploded, crushing the hollow into his body freeing himself. Taking control of his body, he began to vomit up blood for days. When a young woman found him... A monster, and when she thought to kill him, he called out his zanpakuto to protect him. He had his own zanpakuto. She knew this was too much for her to handle, and Mizuro had no intentions to fight her, he agreed to be seen by her superiors. Years, and years later after many decades training, and getting used to his monsterous form, he became the captain that so many grew to know, love, respect, and lothe. It is the standard tale of growth, and adventure as Mizuro learned the ways of kaido, kido, zanjutsu, hoho, and mastering his zanpakuto, learning bankai in just under 100 years. He thought long about hiding his real name, but knew it wouldn't follow him here to the reaches of the seireitei. Samekami Arc Mizuro, is sitting in his own room. It’s quiet and all that can really be heard is the wind outside, and the water moving around his gills. He has been in quiet meditation for almost 4 days no. Not moving, not eating, and probably not even sleeping. His body is starting to show a change in color from the lack of food, even. His reiatsu beings to flare up. It seems he has finally found what he was searching for. His hard work coming to fruition. Massive amounts of sea green reiatsu, mixed with deep forest green, and a bit of crimson reiatsu being to explode in waves from his body. The pure amount of energy screams almost as it shakes the room he is in, eventually blowing the doors free from the wall, and shattering windows. Outside of his quarters, and all around the seireitei It’s relatively quiet today, people going about their normal activities, doing as they please, following orders, fraternizing… you name it. Though it feels quite in the sense of an oncoming storm, a calm in the air with a hint of danger so overwhelming that you might be able to taste it were it something tangible. Without any provocation a powerful flare of reiatsu can be felt across the seireitei. This clearly belongs to someone of captain level, and a few people who are closest to the owner can feel that it belongs to Mizuro. A deafening roar can be heard not long after the reiatsu drops the rank and file to their knees. This roar is that of a powerful hollow, though the reiatsu that can be felt is still very similar to Mizuro’s but not quite the same. Back in Mizuro’s quarters He screams in pain, as his body begins to hiss and steam as water is pulled from him, it coleuses into a single pool of blood, and water. Mizuro barely able to stand, pulls himself upright, looking deep into the pool in front of him. A pair of golden eyes looking back at him, staring deep into him. The water, and blood mixture erupt suddenly, a huge form one that even dwarves Mizuro’s massive form crawls from the depths of this mysterious pool. He destroys the building as he stands tall looking down at Mizuro. He smashes his fist into Mizuro from above with no warning, crushing him into the floor. Mizuro coughs up a bit of blood, that he quickly pulls back into his body to mend his broken ribs. Mysterious Monster:“Mizuro-dono, it is wonderful to finally meet you face to face!!” The monster howls in laughter, his laugh shaking the remnants of the building his reiatsu pushing the unseated 4th division members to the ground, stealing the breath from them. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Samekami, the one you and that disgusting zanpakuto of yours have had ENSLAVED inside you for all these years!” Mizuro “I know what you are, and I know why you're angry but this has nothing to do with me. It wasn't my choice to eat a hollow, and it wasn't my plan to turn into this because of you.” Mizuro gets himself back to his feet, a bit wobbly but solid enough to speak more. “Get out of the seireitei before I kill you. Get out of MY SEIREITEI BEFORE I KILL YOU!! Around the seireitei, mostly in the 3rd, 4th, and 5th barracks Two massive reiatsu clash against each other, from inside just these 3 barracks even the colors can be seen. A sea green reiatsu, and blood red reiatsu smash into each other, the blood red one just a bit more powerful. A powerful laugh heard inside the 4th division barracks, that brings the rank and file to the ground. Even the weakest members of the 3rd and 5th divisions are brought to their knees. Finally those closest or highest up can see it. A massive bi-pedal shark that looks similar to Mizuro, but black and grey, his body dwarfing Mizuro, nearly triple his height and maybe 5-6 times his weight. His laughter bellowing, and frightening. Back inside the personal room (remains of) Mizuro Samekami “You dare speak to a god that way? You dare speak to your benefactor this way!? I will destroy everything you know, and everything you protect if you dare utter another word” Onagazame takes a single step toward Mizuro, his unflinching eyes expressing rage in its most tempered form. Mizuro “Let me say this once more. Get out. Now.” Solid blood forming around Mizuro’s hand pulled straight from the air, the pool of blood under Onagazame’s foot now frozen midway up his leg. Mizuro shunpos behind Onagazame, and punches him square in the back of the head the impact shattering the frozen blood, and water mix around his leg falling to his knees. “I’ll kill you in an instant if you don’t leave now. I know you have the means you hollow trash.” Samekami He roars in pain, as he falls to his knee, a boom is heard before he appears above Mizuro dropping both fists over his head onto Mizuro hard. “I am a god, not just a hollow now I will kill you, and destroy everything you protect.” A huge deep blue and blood red cero explode from his mouth turning most of the 4th division barracks to a smoldering hole in the ground Mizuro A solid dome of water melts to his feet, he used his bankai to protect himself from that cero, it was dangerous, and when he realizes all of the damage done. Rage explodes. Onagazame is dead… “You're dead you arrogant shark. I'll tear you to pieces and eat you again! Onagazame Technique: BLOOD IN THE WATER! Mizuro Rockets himself in the air, water forming around him as a huge shark silhouette, tearing one of Onagazame’s arms right off. He lands a few feet away crunching the last bits of the arm in his mouth that is now covered in blood. He shunpos back at Onagazame, and a spinning kick surrounded with water in the shape of a thresher shark tail smashes into Samekami’s chest tearing it almost in half. Mizuro lands on top of the collapsing form of the hollow. “I told you I’d kill you and eat you again…” A horrible scene is laid before anything that can still see around the melee. Mizuro literally eats the hollow, called Onagazame-Kami bit by bit until it is nothing but blood around his mouth The aftermath Now, once again there is a massive explosion of reiatsu this time it is all Mizuro’s. His body distorts itself, as his form changes once again, this time he condenses down, his height falling back to a “modest” 7’2” his skin a grey blue still. His head covered in long black/blue hair. His body is soaked in water and blood and he is very out of breath, but as far as he knows. It’s now finally over. It’s done and he is more or less a human again. His mouth filled with a single row of sharp teeth, his gills all but gone as a single gill on either side of his neck is barely visible. The only thing left to show he was ever a shark was his grey blue skin. Fall of the Shark Arc This autumn day is hot... uncomfortably hot. Much hotter than almost any day during the summer. The 4th division, has been sending the 15th relief team to many different districts of the rukongai to offer them water, and blankets to use for shade. Mizuro decided that he would actually step out of the seireitei and lead the teams in this endeavour, water being his speciality and all. A weird spike the the temperature has happened in this particular district, and Mizuro feels an awkwardly powerful spiritual pressure trying to hide itself. Mizuro Come out, from wherever you’re hiding. Your reiatsu is far too large to hid in an area of people with no reiatsu at all. Mysterious Male Oh fine, Mizuro-san. *A man clad in white with golden hair, and silver-blue eyes appears before him in a quick flash of heat and light.* It’s almost sad that you had to be the first captain to find himself away from the protection of the seireitei. I wanted to make you suffer more. Mizuro And who do you think you are that you can make one of the most powerful shinigami in the seireitei suffer? Not just in terms of strength is your reiatsu below me, but to think you’re so arrogant, that you could hurt me, in anyway to make me suffer. Mysterious Male This is just the lowest my reiatsu can fall, Mizuro-san... I’ve dropped it as low as I possibly can so that I could get close to you, and it seems like I am still around the strength of one of your captains like this. It’s a pity you know... Hours have passed, and the 15th relief team has returned to the seireitei... There is an emergency. The heatwave has broken, but Onagazame-taicho is nowhere to be found. Some claim to have felt his reiatsu shoot to bankai levels, and others claim it has vanished completely. When the captains are called by Kiyoshi-sotaicho, to discuss what to do in regards to the missing Mizuro, a searing hot, and brilliantly white light appears in the evening sky of the seireitei, the captains are called from the meeting hall outside to see the phenomenon. A man steps forward from the light. Mysterious Male Good evening, shinigami. It seems that I have to return something to you, it appears you left it out in the sun too long, and your fish has dried up. *He tosses to the ground from the portal of light behind him, the dried up husk that looks distinctly like Mizuro... small traces of his reiatsu can even be felt from the body and his sealed zanpakuto is tied securely to his hip.* Don’t feel left out of the events, captains... All of you are next. When your turn comes you will rue the day you decided to stand in the way of the Host’s plans. What they have decided will guide the spiritual world to it’s peak! And you must all die for this to be accomplished. Return of Mizuro After the fight between the vasto lorde level hollow, and the captains who opposed Azzurro, The Blue Dragon Angel. Mizuro stands before Azzurro, confidently above the worn, and tired captains. Azzurro had released to his second form, a dragonoid form that was almost humanoid but not quite. Azzurro looks furious, one of his lessers standing against him, using his bankai, using most of his powers against him. Mizuro was aware that he wasn’t going to win this without using his Seraphim powers as well... If he could win. Mizuro Azzurro-sama, you should leave before I release, and give my body to Same-kami. You know how much of your own power it would take to beat him. As you are aware of how much of my own power it takes to hold him back. He is getting blood thirsty, and I’ll be honest, I am as well. A toothy smile crosses Mizuro’s face his eyes flash from black to every color of the rainbow. A sign that Mizuro was still very much in charge of his own body. Azzurro Mizuro, leave this place now before myself or another member of the host tears you to bits for betraying us. Do you think the might of a shark would cause a DRAGON to tremble?! A bellowing roar echoes through the seireitei with Azzurro’s rage. As he transforms to his next stage, his deep blue scales becoming almost like armor, his wings shrinking a slight bit and his form becoming much more humanoid than before. Azzurro’s body has reverted back to his base angel form, and Mizuro lay on the ground beaten and bloodied. The captains watched in horror as the Mizuro they knew defended them from a pseudo demigod. His body broken, and falling apart from his injuries. His shikai as is always active tries to mend the wounds it can, even in his unconscious state. Azzurro stands as best he can, his breathing staggered, and the rage on his face even more prominant than before the fight began. How could he fight to this level in his 3rd stage against his lesser... Were he, and his brothers wrong for giving such power to a senior captain, and an espada? No... Mizuro had always had most of this power laying dormant in him. Try as he might to dispel it, this man was not exactly a shinigami was he? Breathing still, he knew he was alive. Mizuro struggles as hard as he might to stand, but his body is broken. Azzurro crushed him. Giving everything he could without releasing Same-kami he was at least able to beat Azzurro’s 3rd form. This was a good sign for the captains, and espada. He hears shouting from around him, though his ears cannot quite make out the words. Dull humming muffling everything. The rush of rain that begins to fall causes him to smile a little. Even in that water prison his young cousin still tried to save him. Was he that good, and naively trusting? I suppose he must have been if he was so willing to become the ambassador between the warring factions. Though they have a treaty, shaky at best, but it was there. Impressive, and disgusting, but now was not the time to worry about that. Mizuro knew what needed to be done. Release Same-kami, take Panda-kun, Tamerei-kun, and Kei-kun, and purify their water, so they can bring him home to the seireitei to take his rightful position as fourth division captain. Azzurro begins to walk toward Mizuro, stumbling over rubble his reiatsu keeping the shinigami who might dare to stand against him on their knees. His body may be damaged, but his reiatsu is still overwhelming beyond belief. Upon placing his hand on Mizuro’s back it happens. Crushing power radiates from Mizuro, his body doubling, then tripling in size. He pushes himself to his feet, 4 arms made of blood red water growing from his sides. A look of horror crosses Azzurro’s face for a moment before the rage takes over again. Growing instantly into a great blue dragon to stand against Mizuro... No, Same-kami. These titanic forms stand as imposing figures that shake the seireitei, calling attention from all. The solid, empty black eyes on Same-kami’s face stare into Azzurro’s brilliant green eyes. Now was not the time for either of them to fight, and Azzurro was forced to resign to this. A searing hot portal opens under him as his form melts into it. Same-kami’s wrath would destroy most of the seireitei before anyone would be able to stop him, if they could stop him. Though as his eyes begin to sink below the portal he see’s the inky black orbs for eyes, flicker all colors of the rainbow, and a grin come over his face. __ The monstrous form that Mizuro had taken walks to Tamerei grabbing him in one of the blood arm’s hands, the water making up the prison that holds Tamerei tight becomes the same violent red. With a single step, dust and debris kick up into a massive cloud. A scream from someone young is heard as he reaches the 10th division barracks. Grabbing Panda-kun in another blood arm she tries to fight but the pressure of the crushing hand knocks her unconscious. With the last target in mind, the sound of the 4th division barracks being crushed under foot of this titan is heard by many. Kei-kun now in his grasp, a white portal opens as Mizuro walks through holding the 3 shinigami. It was time for these three to cleanse him of this demon inside his body. Dark water is all they can see, as Panda, Kei, and Tamerei awaken from their forced sleep. They struggle at first believing they can’t breath, but surprisingly enough they can. Easily in fact, as though they were in air. After that realization strikes them, they seem them. Their zanpakuto spirits swimming in front of them. Something is wrong though, they all have midnight black orbs for eyes. Panda seems the least surprised, but most worried. Kei laughs, and understands instantly what is happening. Tamerei looks scared. though behind his eye you can see conviction. They are ready to deal with whatever threat they need to. That is what they have to do, to free themselves, and as they can somehow feel, save Mizuro. A voice that is so familiar it’s startling at first flows through the water with purpose. The three of them see him standing in his normal form, wound still knitting. Though they realize normal for Mizuro might not be what anyone would consider normal. He smiles a toothy smile. His voice is somehow comforting as he speaks. Mizuro Hell you three. It’s been a long, long time for some of you. I hope that in my absence you’ve grown. You’ve become strong. You’re here for two reasons. One less than benevolent, you will purify your water here, and you will expel Same-kami from my body so that I may return home. I warn you now, that neither of these will be easy, your shinigami powers may be lost, changed, or kill you, or worse I will kill you violently, eating your flesh, and gaining your powers. An awkward smile fades as Mizuro tries to express the seriousness of this situation. Now they can move, and they have to move fast as their zanpakuto spirits attack them. Drawing their weapons prepared to fight they know this will be hard from the words Mizuro spoke to them with certainty in his voice. It becomes hard to breath, the more they lose ground against their zanpakuto. Epiphany hits them all at once. They were told they had to purify their powers, not kill, fight, or even beat them. Panda embraces her spirits in a hug, Kei pets his on her head, and Tamerei kneels before his own. At this moment their eyes become rainbow colored orbs before returning to normal. All of them begin to cry, knowing they are free, and will be able to grow unrestricted by the darkness that Same-kami had forced into their zanpakuto with his control of the water, and powerful reiatsu. It was time for the hard part, the part they feared. They had to defeat Mizuro, but they had numbers, and they all controlled water in some way just as he did. They wouldn’t be terribly disadvantaged by the arena, his power on the other hand dwarfed them individually at this point. It wasn’t a 3 against 1, it was a 3 against 2. They had to beat Mizuro, and this thing called Same-kami, the shark angel Mizuro Are you ready? This is going to be hard, and might hurt a lot... If you survive I’ll be able to go home with you all. You have no idea how much I long to protect my family. All of you, every single shinigami. I will protect you once you save me. Mizuro’s form becomes the monster that stole them here to this dimension filled with dark water. As the battle continues Tamerei seems to be losing his footing far worse than the other two, something has him off balance, and as the conviction in his eyes begins to fade, he feels the hands of Panda, and Kei on his shoulders. They give him a confident smile, and he smiles back, struggling to his feet. White light begins to pour into the water, as each ray of light hits the bubbles of their breath, a rainbow of colors surrounds them. At the same time, they scream with purpose as they stab Mizuro through the torso. It’s done. The crackle of thunder, a roar of a tiger, and the light of a bright moon embrace the seireitei, as four shinigami land atop sokyoko hill in a torrent of water. Kei, Tamerei, and Panda holding up a form that makes them look so tiny, his chest, and torso wrapped in bandages, his eyes black orb with the flicker of all colors shine in the moonlight. They were home, they call out for Kiyoshi, Hisao, anyone that can help them. All 12 captains appear some with the look of relief, jubilation, or suspicion on their faces as they help the four water users to their feet, carrying them to different divisions. Tamerei, and Kei to their barracks to rest, Panda to her own room, and Mizuro to the prison in the 1st division. The sun of the next morning wakes Mizuro as he finds himself in a prison cell on the 3rd floor of the 1st division great hall. He smiles, in releif. They did it, they saved him. Now he just has to explain what happened, how to kill the seraphim, and get his spot as 4th division captain back. He flares his reiatsu, and calls out for Kiyoshi. He arrives after just a moment. Mizuro smiling at him, something Kiyoshi hadn’t seen often. Mizuro Hey Kiyoshi-kun. Can you let me out, and call a captain’s meeting for me? We need to talk about the seraphim, how to stop them... I can tell you how, call the arrancar too, and those fullbringer children. Hurry.HURRY! Captain’s meeting, come talk about how to stop the seraphim, and how you feel about Mizuro becoming the 4th division captain, at the standard captain level again. Powers and Abilities Expert Hoho User: He is above average for a shinigami, and has the ability to keep up with most others around the level of captains. Kaido Master: One of, if not the most proficient kaido users in the seireitei. Master of all known Kaido, and having created his own, he is unparalled. Kido Master: Is able to use all the kido up to level 74, and is incredibly skilled in their use. Prefering bakudo to hado as well. Hakuda Master: Mizuro is the creator, and sole practitioner of the Onagazame 9 Shark Style, he is a master of hand-to-hand combat. Expert Swordsman: Proficient with his zanpakuto in any form it takes, Mizuro is a skilled melee fighter. Shark-like Senses: Mizuro maintains most of his shark physiology even in his much more human form. He is adapated to water of incredible depths, and in and out of water his sense of smell is unmatched. Able to see in the dark as easy as daylight he has no trouble with natural darkness. Zanpakutō Inner World A serene crystal clear ocean, with enough land for one to stand on in the center. The ocean expands infinatly in theory, and gets deeper the further away from the small isle of sand you get. Oddly enough the water never becomes dark, no matter how deep you go. (神水 - Jinzui - Sacred Water/神水を浄化 - Jinzui o Jouka - Purifying Sacred Water) In its sealed form was the length of a normal katana. The grip wrapped in a gentle sea blue color, and the tsuba a circle with the wave motif that are from opposite directions. In the shikai state, Shinseinasui becomes a blade made of clear water with a white glow, he can manipulate this water to create projectiles, or keep it inside it's tsuka. In bankai Shinseinasui o Jouka melts away into a pair of wings made up of the same water that his shikai blade is. All of Mizuro's techniques are hand to hand, as he is considered one of the best in the seireitei by few... Mostly himself. Mizuro's Zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a small woman, with flowing blond hair, she has several small wings. Each wing is slightly different looking almost like fins, rather than wings. Her ears also look like feathered fins. The most distinguishing feature on the other hand is the fact that her body ends in a long white shark tail. Her eyes are piercing black, and her fair skin almost glows. Release command: 清める- Kiyomeru - Cleanse Ability 1 Because of his unique ties to the seven heavenly virtues, in his shikai release Mizuro is able to heal himself or others through manipulation of water and blood. When he uses blood inside his body to regenerate his own wounds he can heal himself at an incredible rate. He also has the ability to lend this regeneration to others temporarily. During this duration, while another is "borrowing" his regeneration he loses that ability himself. When someone is gifted his ability to regenerate he cannot give it to anyone else until he takes it back. The person using his regeneration's eye glow an eerie blue color, and their skin takes a light blue tint for the duration. His own eyes become black when he lends this regeneration to someone else. Ability 2 Generating holy water from his body, or purifying the water he pulls from the air Mizuro can create projectiles of water so clear it looks almost white. These attacks vary in size, shape, and speed. He can create missile types, wave types, or a spread of smaller water “bullets” or any variation. While this ability has a low cost, the offensive power is no different than kido of mid to high levels. (35-70) He does not require line of sight to make an attack with this water, but if he can't see his target his bukijuu is effectively cut in half. Ability 3(Bankai) Creating a storm cloud, with silver lightning dancing on the edges Mizuro can create short duration rainstorm that requires all of his focus, but heals anyone caught in the storm that he considers an ally. This healing is more effective the longer someone stands in the rain. Healing even fatal wounds in the matter of an hour. While the rain falls, and the sky flickers with light Mizuro is unable to move, this amount of healing, and control of a storm requires all of his attention, and is incredibly taxing on both his physical body, and reiatsu. The rain falls in an area of a mile in diameter, but the effects only work if the recipient is within 300m and in Mizuro’s line of sight. If used for a short burst of healing Mizuro can heal minor to moderate wounds in a few minutes but won’t have enough reiatsu to activate this ability until he takes a good amount of time to rest, and recover his reiatsu, and physical strength. Statistics Trivia Mizuro even now that he isn't a humanoid shark can smell blood from over a mile away, and for dozens of miles in water. If his eyes didn't glow blue, they would be black. Mizuro has been single for 537 years. Quotes Other Pictures